Many drugs are mixed with a diluent before being delivered intravenously to a patient. The diluent may be, for example, a dextrose solution, a saline solution or even water. Many such drugs are supplied in powder form and packaged in glass vials or ampules. Other drugs, such as some used in chemotherapy, are packaged in glass via-s or ampules in a liquid state.
Powdered drugs may be reconstituted in a well known manner, utilizing a syringe which is used to inject liquid into the vial for mixing, the syringe eventually withdrawing the mixed solution from the vial. When a drug must be diluted before delivery to a patient the drug is often injected into a container of diluent after it is reconstituted, where the container may be connected to an administration set for delivery to a patient. More specifically, the diluent is often packaged in glass bottles, or flexible plastic containers such as are sold under the names MINI-BAG.TM. AND VIAFLEX.RTM. by Baxter Healthcare Corporation of Deerfield, Ill. These containers have administration ports for connection to an administration set which delivers the container contents from the container to the patient. The drug is typically added to the container through an injection site on the container.
Drugs may be packaged separately from the diluent for various reasons. One of the most important reasons is that many drugs do not retain their chemical and physical stability when mixed with a diluent and thus cannot be stored for any substantial period of time. Also, drugs are often packaged separately from the diluent because many firms which manufacture drugs are not engaged in the business of providing medical fluids in containers for intravenous delivery, and vice versa.
Therefore, a doctor, nurse, pharmacist or other medical personnel must mix the drug and diluent. This presents a number of problems. The reconstitution procedure is time consuming and requires aseptic technique. The operator must provide the proper diluent and a syringe before beginning. Often the powdered drug is "caked" at the bottom of the vial. Thus, when liquid is injected into the vial from a syringe the surface area of contact between the liquid and the powdered drug may be quite small initially, thus making the mixing procedure even more time consuming. Because of the limited vial volume, the increasing drug concentration in the diluent makes it harder to finish the reconstitution process. The operator may attempt to solve this by repeatedly injecting solution into the vial, mixing and withdrawing the solution but this makes necessary additional injections and movement of the syringe which increase the likelihood of contamination. Also, it is sometimes difficult to get all of the drug and/or liquid out of the vial, thus increasing the time required to perform the reconstitution procedure.
The reconstitution procedure should be performed under preferably sterile conditions. In addition to such a requirement making the operator justifiably more cautious and consuming more time, sterile conditions are often hard to maintain. In some instances, a laminar flow hood may be required under which the reconstitution procedure is performed.
Some drugs, such as some chemotherapy drugs, are toxic. Exposure of the operator to the drugs during reconstitution may be dangerous, especially if the operator works with such drugs on a daily basis and is repeatedly exposed to them.
A further problem is that the reconstitution procedure provides a source of confusion as to which container contains which drug. The diluent container should be marked with the drug with which it has been injected and the name of the patient to whom it should be delivered.
After a drug is reconstituted and withdrawn into a syringe barrel, the drug may in some instances be injected immediately into the intravenous system of a patient. More typically however, the reconstituted drug is injected from the syringe into a larger container of solution as discussed above, for connection to an intravenous administration set. This is because often the drug reconstituted in the syringe is still at a concentration so high as to cause local toxicity in the veins of a patient near the injection site where the needle pierces the skin. This may create severe vein irritation which may be medically harmful. Additionally, even though the proper dose of medication is in the syringe, immediate injection into the patient's blood stream may create a condition of systemic toxicity wherein the level of drug concentration in the patient's entire blood stream is dangerously high. Yet another reason for not making the injection from the syringe directly into the patient is that it creates an additional injection site into the patient, which may be painful for the patient and provides another opportunity for infection.
For these reasons, the reconstituted drug is more typically injected into a diluent container.
A patient may typically be administered a dextrose or saline solution from a large volume parenteral container, for example, such as a one liter container, delivered through an administration set such as a CONTINU-FLO.RTM. administration set sold by Baxter Healthcare Corporation. If the reconstituted drug were injected into the large volume parenteral container, delivery of the drug would usually be made over too long a time period. Often, these large volume fluids are delivered at very slow flow rates.
More typically, the reconstituted drug is injected into a small volume parenteral container, such as a fifty milliliter container sold by Baxter Healthcare Corporation. This MINIBAG.TM. container is hung at a higher elevation than the large volume parenteral container and is connected by a secondary administration set to an injection site on the primary administration set. Because it is maintained at a higher elevation, the reconstituted drug in the small volume container is delivered, after which fluid from the large volume container begins to flow once more. By utilizing a small volume container connected to an administration set for delivery of the drug or other beneficial agent instead of a direct syringe injection, the drug is delivered over a preferred time period that tends to minimize negative side effects.
A closed reconstitution delivery system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,321; 4,411,662; 4,432,755; and 4,458,733, all assigned to Baxter Travenol Laboratories Inc., the assignee of the present invention. As shown therein, a container includes a drug and a diluent in separate compartments which are reconstituted in a closed system before the drug is delivered to the patient. Typically, the container is connected to an administration set which is connected at its other end to the primary administration set, such as with the small volume parenteral container described above. The container shown in these patents solves many of the problems associated with syringe reconstitution. The product does however necessitate a series of reconstitution steps which must be performed by the nurse or other operator prior to delivering the fluid from the container.
Delivery of a drug or other beneficial agent in a manner not requiring reconstitution steps by an operator is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,056; 4,432,756; 4,439,183; 4,474,574; 4,479,793; 4,479,794; 4,525,162, and 4,548,599 and Canadian Patent No. 1,173,795, assigned to Alza Corporation of Palo Alto, Calif. As disclosed in those patents, a parenteral delivery system is disclosed which has a formulation chamber therein for administering a beneficial agent such as a drug. The system is advantageous in that it provides for reconstitution of the drug by fluid flowing from a large volume parenteral container for example, through the administration set containing the formulation chamber with the drug therein. The system intends to eliminate the need for the time consuming reconstitution procedure described above and appears to eliminate the oroblems associated with the reconstitution procedure.
Another passive reconstitution system is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0059694 to Aktiebolaget Hassle of Sweden.
Still another device for delivering a drug "in-line", i.e., in the administration set, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,757 assigned to Alza Corporation. The device holds the drug and includes a section through which the liquid passes in a direction substantially opposite to the general direction in which liquid flows to the patient.
Yet another system which attempts to provide for drug reconstitution in-line without manual reconstitution by a nurse or other operator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,471, assigned to Eli Lilly and Co. of Indianapolis, Ind. That patent discloses constructions for a receptacle in the administration set itself. A separate cartridge containing the drug to be reconstituted and delivered to the patient is plugged into the receptacle.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0146310 to Eli Lilly and Co., corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,967, is directed to a system for drug reconstitution including an intravenous administration set an a drug vial and utilizes the vial vacuum to reconstitute the drug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,758 to Akers et al. discloses a relatively complex drug delivery apparatus with various valves. When liquid from a container is delivered to the drug vial, the vial is to be agitated for a time sufficient to suspend the previously dry medicine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,014 to Millerd et al. assigned to Ivac Corporation of San Diego, Calif. discloses a selector valve for delivering a previously reconstituted drug from a drug via through an intravenous administration set to a patient.
All the publications described above are directed to solutions to the time consuming reconstitution procedure and/or its associated problems, such as delivery of the solution to a patient. In most of the offered solutions, delivery of the drug is intended to be passive, i.e., once the drug is placed into the administration set, manual reconstitution steps are not required.
Israel U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,867 discloses a delivery apparatus including an integral diluent container and a mixing container with an upward flow path.
Riddell U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,334 discloses delivery of a drug from an add-on vial in an upward flow path when made part of a fluid conduit to a patient. Israel and Riddell are principally directed to delivering liquid having a decreasing drug concentration over time, to a patient.
Ogle U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,171 is directed to a fluid transfer device including an adapter for connecting a chamber having a pierceable closure with another container. Air may exit the chamber at an elevation higher than the point at which liquid enters the chamber.
Still another common feature of many of the attempted solutions disclosed in these publications is that delivery of the drug is intended to be able to be made in a manner which is essentially independent of the fluid flow rate through the administration set and into the patient. Stated differently, some of the systems are designed to deliver a certain dosage of drug in a preselected time period, within a broad range of fluid flow rates. Delivery of a drug independent of flow rate is desirable because it ensures that the necessary dosage will be delivered within a therapeutically acceptable time period, which may be typically about twenty to thirty minutes, although this time period may vary depending upon the drug and dosage.
By making delivery of the drug or other beneficial agent independent of the flow rate, the system ensures that the drug will not be delivered too quickly should the flow rate be set too high by the nurse or other operator, thereby preventing the problem of systemic toxicity discussed above.
Some of the documents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,056; 4,479,793; and 4,479,794, are also directed to systems having a beneficial agent placed "in-line" in an administration set for mixing of the agent and delivery to a patient, wherein the delivery of the agent may be made in a given volume of fluid. Also, a valve controlling fluid flow may be manually operated to deliver the agent in a manner which can be made dependent upon fluid flow.
At least the automatic reconstitution type systems discussed above, (i.e., those not requiring a separate agitation or mixing step), suffer from the possibility of creating a concentration of beneficial agent in the fluid being delivered to the patient which is too high at low flow rates. This results in local toxicity to the patient near the point of introduction into the body. The problem is solved by the invention disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 721,999, filed Dec. 3, 1984 entitled "Drug Delivery Apparatus Preventing Local and Systemic Toxicity", Thomas E. Needham et al., corresponding to International Application Publication-No. 86/03416, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Further solutions to the problems of passively mixing and delivering a beneficial agent to a patient are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 721,991 filed Dec. 3, 1984 now abandoned entitled "Housing Enabling Passive Mixing of a Beneficial Agent with a Diluent", Brian Zdeb et al., corresponding to International Application Publication-No. 86/03417, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that application there is disclosed certain housing constructions for delivering the beneficial agent to the patient. Typically, the housing includes a receptacle which is placed in-line in a medical liquid administration set and a separate cartridge including the beneficial agent. The cartridge is plugged into the receptacle when it is desired to deliver the beneficial agent to the patient. Active reconstitution by a nurse or other operator is not required. Instead, once the cartridge is plugged into the receptacle, liquid flowing from the source of medical liquid through the administration set flows into the receptacle and the agent-containing cartridge, reconstituting the agent. The solution with agent therein flows out the receptacle, down the administration set to the patient's venous system.
Patent application Ser. No. 868,827 filed May 29, 1986 now abandoned to Zdeb et al, corresponding to International Application Publication No. 87/07159, discloses a passive drug delivery system including a cartridge for introducing a beneficial agent into the fluid conduit of an administration set. An adapter means is mounted about the cartridge chamber holding the agent, for mounting the cartridge upon a receptacle in the fluid conduit and further providing for selective fluid communication between the receptacle and the chamber. The adapter means includes flow path means including chamber piercing means and receptacle piercing means. The application discloses two separate cannulas acting as the flow path means, which is important for creating the proper fluid path through the chamber to ensure proper mixing of the beneficial agent within the chamber. Liquid enters the chamber from the fluid conduit and moves downstream, back into the fluid conduit, to the patient.
In order to reduce cost to manufacture, simplify operation, and facilitate an easier and better connection between the cartridge and the receptacle, it would be desirable to eliminate one of the cannulas forming the flow path means between the beneficial agent and the fluid conduit. It would be desirable to accomplish these goals while retaining the beneficial flow path such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 868,827. It would be desirable to meet these goals in a cartridge structure and also in an adapter structure for connecting the cartridge and the receptacle.
Furthermore, in order to prevent accidental, unintended activation of the cartridge and to avoid being stuck by the needle upon removal of the cartridge from the receptacle and to avoid exposure to small amounts of the beneficial agent, it would be desirable to have structure that would prevent unintentional unit activation and that would prevent exposure of the needle or other cannula to the nurse and other hospital personnel after administration of the beneficial agent and removal of the cartridge from the fluid conduit and receptacle.
It would also be desirable to have a unique receptacle that would permit the use of a single cannula in the flow path means between the receptacle and the cartridge, in a manner permitting the diversion of all fluid flow from the conduit into the cartridge when the cartridge is plugged into the receptacle and further permitting the free flow of fluid through the receptacle within the fluid conduit when the cartridge is not in place.